Hallucination,
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: “It has been awhile already, Kyoya.” D18.


His fingers brushed past the cold face, so deadly familiar,

Yet she was like a stranger.

He turned, and stared at the other face, the same pale face.

Yet tinted with blood so much.

She, had the same eyes as him.

He, had the same pale skin as him.

Why, so suddenly.

As he closed his eyes, something in him was telling him to stop feeling for them that much.

"Hibari-san, if you're confirmed that-"

He stood up and turned, to take that slip of paper up.

He took the pen, and held it steadily.

He signed the paper, biting his bottom lightly.

Why,

He couldn't find an excuse anymore.

* * *

"K-Ky-Kyoya!" Dino slammed opened the door, running in to see his former student lying on the bed, not making any comment on his rude entering.

He was so silent.

"Kyoya...?" Dino walked to the bed, and sat on it.

He lowered himself, so that he could see Hibari's face,

His eyes, were staring into space.

Not having any emotions.

"Kyoya, buck up, alright." He forcefully pulled Hibari to sit up, resulting in the raven-haired leaning onto him lifelessly.

He looked at the pale, and fragile person beside him.

He wasn't acting like himself, totally.

Dino stood up, and saw Hibari falling back onto the bed without his support.

So weak,

He wasn't Hibari Kyoya.

Dino turned, and pulled open the drawer which he hadn't touched for years.

Having himself to find a familiar jacket, he took it out and pulled it over Hibari.

Hibari stared at him, and soon let his eyes looked at somewhere further.

"... Kyoya, here."

He knew he was feeling very cold, physically or mentally.

Maybe this was the only way to make him warmer.

He couldn't do that for Hibari already,

Why?

* * *

Hibari saw snow falling outside the window, and he just sat on the couch.

"Kyoya... Are you tired?" Dino looked at him,

He could only looked into the space, seemed to be searching for things.

Dino sighed, and leaned back onto the couch.

His parents who had once abandoned him, wanted to get him back already.

But they, passed away.

That cruel,

Why,

* * *

_Dino woke up, and saw the room empty._

_He walked down the stairs, and he heard footsteps._

"_D-Dino...!"_

_He stared at her, "You're-"_

_She shook her head and handed the phone to him,_

"_It's Tsuna-san. Something happened to your student, Hibari."_

_He quickly took the phone and answered it, wondering what happened._

"_Tsuna! What happened to Kyoya?"_

_He could sense some hesitation,_

"_We found Hibari's parents."_

_Dino smiled slightly at the news, "R-Really! Did they-"_

"_They just died in a car crash."_

_His smile faded._

_Why,_

_

* * *

_

"Kyoya, it's alright if you hit me."

No response.

"Saying that I'm a herbivore, saying that you want to bite me to death. I'm alright with it."

No response.

"Kyoya, say something." Dino turned Hibari to face him,

Hibari looked at the bottle of red wine, and opened it to drink it hastily.

"Kyoya, you can't drink you know-"

Pushing the bottle away immediately,

He was quite stunned when Hibari just hugged him the moment the wine bottle broke into glass pieces.

The wine slowly leaked out of the broken bottle, slowly staining the floor.

"_Blood_,"

He heard it.

"N-No Kyoya, it's not blood-"

Hibari pushed himself away from the Cavallone,

Now why,

He was just like a guy who had his mentality taken away.

Didn't they abandoned him?

Right, you guessed it correct.

Hibari Kyoya, a cold person.

Had weaknesses.

His family, his love.

That was why he didn't allowed people to get closer to him.

Adding to his worries,

Why.

* * *

"Kyoya, you alright?" Dino stared at him, walking to the glass pieces.

Hibari suddenly got up from the couch and pulled Dino back, "I'll do it."

Dino looked at him, he was back?

"K-Kyoya?"

Hibari just pushed him back to the couch, and bent to take the pieces.

"It's alright, I'll do it, Kyoya."

Hibari was determined to clear it up somehow, Dino couldn't understand.

He picked up the pieces, and he started speaking.

"Even a little girl, knew how to find an excuse."

Dino leaned forward a little, "What?"

"Kyoto, a girl that delivers newspaper here everyday. Her parents died last week."

The Cavallone stared at the newspaper, "How old is she?"

"10. And, less than a week, she had gotten better already. Plus the fact that she never cried."

"... She's strong,"

Dino took the newspaper up,

"She took the fairytale from her grandmother, the fairytale that says that when people die, they will become stars and protect her, she used it as an excuse not to be scared and upset anymore."

Hibari took up a big piece, and closed his hand tightly around it.

Blood dripped.

"I don't even have anyone to say it to me, I don't have any excuses. I don't even know what to feel."

Dino closed his eyes,

He played a part in it too.

"How... How did you get to know so much?"

"She would tell me a story of her whenever she came."

More blood dripped.

It just wanted to ask,

Why.

* * *

"_Hibari-san! Heard of a fairy tale?" Kyoto smiled brightly._

_He just stared at her, and took the newspaper up._

"_My papa and mama are already in the sky already, they became stars!"_

_Hibari stopped, and looked at her._

"_They passed away yesterday, you see. But I believe that they are still there!"_

_Kyoto believed in this._

_But it was hard for Hibari._

_Why?_

_

* * *

_

What to believe from people that abandoned you twice?

Believe that they would grab any chance to abandon you again?

"I never thought you listen to kids,"

"Because she isn't a herbivore,"

Blood dripped onto the floor, but he felt numb.

He couldn't feel anymore.

Dino opened his eyes, and saw the blood.

"K-Kyoya! What are you doing?!" He quickly got up from the couch, only to hear Hibari's calm 'explanation' for his actions.

"I couldn't feel. Dino."

Dino took a cloth,

"And, there isn't a fairytale like that for me,"

Walking to Hibari, he felt that his student didn't deserve this.

"Empty words aren't what I wanted."

The wind blew and Hibari could see the crimson liquid moved.

"Fairytale is such a easy story to tell,"

Bending down, his arms went for the raven-haired.

"But why was it so hard for me to hear it,-"

Dino hugged him from behind, and the crushed glass pieces fell down, only to have a clean cloth wrapping the wound which still had the blood gushing out.

"It's alright Kyoya, I'm here. I wouldn't even need to leave to become a star to protect you."

Hibari didn't turned to look behind him.

"Trust me, Kyoya."

But Dino, turned him to face him.

He wanted him to get stronger.

"Do you trust me?" Dino smiled bitterly as he hugged Hibari from the front, this time.

He had his hand going through the raven-hair lightly, telling him silently in heart that everything was alright already.

"Why is it you, that says this to me." Hibari sighed softly in the hug, his hands clutching the shoulders of the Cavallone tightly.

"You know the reason," Dino closed his eyes.

"But it's wrong, very wrong."

Dino nodded his head, "I know, but it's alright."

Hibari shook his head, instead of agreeing.

And this time, there was something different.

He feel for this incident.

He had tears falling this time.

"You're married already, Dino Cavallone. We shouldn't be doing this again already,"

"I know, Kyoya. I know." Dino held him tightly, not letting him go.

Wrong.

Why,

* * *

Dino since then, had been staying in Japan for 2 months already.

Accompanying Hibari to everywhere,

He could even read his mind.

But something was wrong.

Hibari looked at the pond in front, and sighed.

"Kyoya, you're thirsty?"

Hibari shrugged, and soon he saw a bottle of iced tea in front of him.

Drinking it slowly, he leaned onto the Cavallone lightly.

He didn't realize why, but in fact he depended on this Cavallone a lot, a lot already.

It was too late to pull back like before already.

Seeing the bottle cap dropping off, he got off and bent to pick it up.

"Dino...!"

The Cavallone nearly fall off the bench when he heard the voice, and turned to see Yori.

Speaking of Yori, it was time to have a proper introduction of her already.

She was the Cavallone's wife.

Simple enough, right?

But it was such a cruel fact for the both of them.

Why was it so.

Why,

* * *

"Y-Yori, why are you here? A-A-And!" Dino couldn't stop stuttering when he saw _him_.

She just smiled and carried Hanz up. "He's missing his daddy."

Dino forced a grin out, "Here Hanz, daddy is here." He left the bench, and to his family.

"Padre!" The toddler smiled.

He had beautiful blonde hair, and pretty blue eyes from his mother.

Hibari stayed in that position, not wanting to get up and let her see him.

Dino patted his head, and looked at her. "Why come here so suddenly?"

"Hanz wanted to see you, he's having a slight fever. You're alone here?" She shrugged.

Dino quickly rested his hand on his son's forehead, "Gosh, he's alright."

And, he used this to change the topic too.

She held her husband's hand lightly, "Can you go already? Wouldn't you get homesick?" She joked.

Dino sighed softly, "I get them a lot."

He lied.

"Let's go home, alright? Dino." She adjusted her hat lightly.

Dino had an arm carrying his son, while the other over his wife's shoulder.

If any passer-by saw this, this would be a perfect description of a perfect family.

But to the husband,

It wasn't at all.

He must be a liar for life.

As they left the bench, leaving faint footsteps behind,

It seemed so straight, to the car.

Leaving traces,

But the footsteps never showed how many times,

Dino turned to look at the bench.

Do they deserve this?

Why.

* * *

Hibari continued to stay there, until he heard the noises of engine starting.

He got up, and saw the footsteps.

He clutched his sleeve tightly,

Why, did everything seemed so wrong for the both of them.

They just wanted to love, uh?

And things just gotten like this.

* * *

He recognized the footprints of Dino, and the smaller ones belonged to his wife.

He walked along Dino's footprints, and closed his eyes.

_Pretending that he was walking beside him,_

Everything seemed so alright,

_Pretending that it was his shoulder that Dino had his arm over,_

Everything seemed so safe,

_Pretending that it was a fairytale for them,_

He heard the sharp noise of screeching, and he opened his eyes immediately.

To see himself, standing in the middle of the streets, a car just right in front of him, failing to end his life.

Cars brushed past him that fast,

He wasn't alone in this street,

But why was he feeling that lonely?

Hibari just felt everything was going wrong,

His vision, that twisted.

He squatted, near the cars.

Covering his ears, blocking out the screeching noises.

Closing his eyes, he didn't want to see anything, anymore.

Enough.

Just enough already.

But he knew, this torture wasn't going to end.

It was only the starting.

Why?

* * *

_Because fairytale doesn't has happy ending,_

_That was a fact he believed in._

_

* * *

_

_Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated,_


End file.
